Cold
by Verochi chan
Summary: Ace terbangun di pangkuan seorang pemuda raven dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya. Ace sangat senang walau si pemuda tampak kebingungan di buatnya. BL/Shounen-ai.


**Cold**

 **T**

 **Family/Tragedy**

 **Summary: Ace terbangun di pangkuan seorang pemuda raven dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya. Ace sangat senang walau si pemuda tampak kebingungan di buatnya.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu—

"ACE! MEJANYA!"

"!"

 **BRAK!**

Dan benturan pun terjadi.

.

.

 _Gelap!_

 _Semuanya gelap._

 _Sangat gelap!_

 _Dan saking gelapnya, dirinya sampai tak bisa melihat apa-apa._

 _Dingin!_

 _Kenapa tubuhnya terasa dingin?_

 _Kenapa tidak ada setitik panas yang dapat ia rasakan?_

 _Kenapa dengan rasa dingin yang sangat aneh ini?_

 _Lalu—_

 _Api!_

 _Di mana api yang biasanya dapat ia atur sesuka hati?_

 _Kenapa apinya menghilang dan tak dapat ia kendalikan seperti biasanya?_

 _Dingin!_

 _Kenapa bisa sedingin ini?_

 _Di mana orang-orang?_

 _Di mana Oyaji dan semua saudara-saudaranya? Di mana Luffy—_

 _Oh.. Tunggu!_

 _Dirinya kan telah mati._

 _Tepatnya.. Mati demi melindungi adik bodohnya yang tersayang._

 _Maaf ya Luffy. Ace merasa tidak berguna sebagai kakak._

 _Dirinya pergi..._

 _Sama seperti Sabo._

 _Hangat!_

 _Kenapa tubuhnya perlahan menjadi hangat?_

 _Kenapa juga rambutnya serasa di elus lembut dengan sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan?_

 _Sebenarnya ada di mana dirinya ini?_

 _Dan lagi... Kenapa matanya terasa sangat berat?_

 _Kenapa juga ada aroma aneh yang berkeliaran di sekitar hidungnya?_

 _Dan jika Ace boleh menebak, ini seperti aroma daging, laut dan campuran bunga cosmos._

 _Oh.. bahkan samar-samar Ace seakan dapat mendengar suara bising dari beberapa orang di sekelilingnya._

 _._

 _._

"Ace.. Bangunlah!. Oh Tuhan. Ini gara-gara kau, Sabo. Harusnya kau tidak mengejar Ace!"

.

.

 _Tunggu!_

 _Sabo?_

 _Jangan katakan jika—_

 _._

 _._

"M-maaf.. _Hiks_."

.

.

 _Suara kekanakan itu?_

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _._

 _._

"Ace? Bangunlah.."

"Bagaimana, Luffy?"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Coby.. Harusnya aku menggeser meja itu ke arah lain."

.

.

 _Ada apa sebenarnya ini?_

 _Elusan ini?_

 _Kenapa kini terasa bergetar?_

 _Matanya?_

 _Kenapa matanya belum juga bisa di buka?_

 _Tes!_

 _Tunggu!_

 _Air hangat apa yang menetes tepat di keningnya ini?_

 _Dan kenapa air tersebut lama-kelamaan bertambah dengan volume yang cukup banyak?_

 _Tapi tunggu!_

 _Sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu.._

 _Itu seperti..._

 _Sedikit cahaya._

 _._

 _._

"ACE! Oh.. Syukurlah.. Aku masih aman dari pekerjaanku."

.

.

 _Pekerjaan?_

 _Pekerjaan apa?_

Dengan perlahan, Ace membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Lalu, pandangannya yang semula gelap perlahan berubah menjadi terang sebelum akhirnya penglihatannya yang buram mulai menjelas disusul dengan bayangan seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang nampak tersenyum lega ke arahnya.

Ace bingung, Namun—

"L-Lu?" Lebih bingung lagi dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya.

Perlahan, Ace mulai membangkitkan dirinya. Ia mulai berdiri di depan si raven sebelum akhirnya memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan begitu eratnya.

"Luffy.." Air mata juga nampak mengalir dan si pemuda raven nampak kebingungan dibuatnya. Ia juga mulai menjauhkan Ace dengan kedua bola mata besar yang ia arahkan pada bocah di depannya. Dirinya mencoba bertanya namun, hasilnya malah membuat Ace ikut kebingungan.

"Ace? Kau ini kenapa?" Si raven tampak bertanya dengan nada cepat. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Katakan.. Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Kenapa apany—" Ace tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia hendak memegang kepalanya namun yang terlihat adalah tangan seorang bocah berusia sekitar empat atau lima tahun.

Ace sangat shock. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan pandangan yang mulai ia edarkan.

Tunggu!

Bukankah—

"Ace.. Kau terlihat aneh." Tiba-tiba suara seorang bocah pirang berkata dari arah belakangnya. Disusul dengan suara bocah lainnya yang terlihat sangat jengkel pada Ace kecil.

"Banar! Lalu menjauhlah dari Luffy Sensei! Aku juga mau duduk di pangkuannya!"

Ace jelas bingung. Sekali lagi ia mulai memutar arah pandangannya tepatnya pada seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan bekas luka di bawah mata bagian kirinya.

Ace.. Mencoba membuka suara kembali. Tak lupa iapun kembali mendekati pria muda di depannya.

"L-Luffy?"

"Iya Ace.. Ini aku. Bagaimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu sudah tidak sakit 'kan? Aku tadi mengompresnya dengan air dingin. _Shishishi_."

"Air dingin.."

Anggukan dan si raven yang sekarang terlihat kesal dengan senyuman manis yang kini telah menghilang.

"Sabo! Kemari dan minta maaflah pada Ace!"

"..."

Mendengar nama Sabo barusan telah membuat hati Ace perlahan berubah sesak. Ia mulai menengok ke arah belakang tepatnya pada seorang bocah pirang keriting dengan gigi atas yang berlubang.

"..." Untuk beberapa saat tak ada kata-kata yang keluar selain bibir Ace yang perlahan bergetar dengan air mata yang memaksa ingin keluar. Lalu, kejadian selanjutnya—

 **HUG!**

Ace memeluk Sabo dan membuat bocah-bocah yang lain ternganga dan terbelalak tak percaya.

Jelas saja. Bukankah Ace dan Sabo bermusuhan?

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, Sabo?!"

"M-meninggalkan apa?" Tanya si pirang makin shok. Ia juga berusaha menjauhkan Ace yang terlihat banjir dengan air mata dengan ingus yang menempel ke seragam biru yang ia kenakan. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan siapa-siapa! L-lepaskan aku! Kau membuat semuanya menjadi menjijikkan!" Sabo berusaha berontak di mana hal tersebut membuat si raven terkekeh bersama sahabatnya yang memiliki surai berwarna merah jambu.

"Sepertinya Ace dan Sabo sudah akur."

"Aku berpikir demikian juga, Coby. _Shishishi_.. Bukankah mereka jadi terlihat seperti saudara kandung?"

" _Hahaha_.. Kau benar juga, Luffy-san."

Sabo terus berontak, hal itu membuat bocah-bocah yang lain mulai terkekeh dan membuat Ace berhenti dari acara memeluknya. Tak lupa iapun kembali menatap bocah-bocah di sebelahnya dan mulai melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada mereka semua.

"Kalian.. kalau tidak salah adalah _Nakama_ Luffy 'kan?"

Mata yang saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya suara tawa kembali terdengar dan membuat Ace kecil terdiam di tempat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ace?" Tanya seorang bocah perempuan bersurai orange pendek.

"Kami ini adalah murid-murid Luffy-sensei. Apa kau lupa?" Kini seorang bocah berhidung panjang yang mulai bicara diangguki anak perempuan bersurai biru muda dan dibalas tawa dari bocah laki-laki bersurai biru dan pirang.

"Mungkin Ace hilang ingatan karena benturan yang ia alami, Sensei."

Si raven bernama Luffy tersebut perlahan terlonjak kaget setelah ia mendengar penjelasan dari salah satu murid perempuannya yang terlalu pintar. Dengan segera Luffy langsung membawa Ace ke pelukannya kembali dan membuat bocah-bocah yang lain cemburu terutama seorang bocah berwajah datar dengan topi berbulu yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau perlu Dokter untuk menyembuhkan kepalamu, Ace?" Luffy mulai bertanya khawatir di mana pelukan Luffy terasa sangat erat namun juga lembut di saat bersamaan.

Ace sampai terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Terlebih dengan ruangan yang ia tempati di mana perang menghilang dan seluruh nakama adiknya berubah menjadi anak kecil seperti dirinya.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Ace mulai terangkat. Ia mulai menyentuh kedua pipi Luffy dengan kedua tangan kecil yang ia miliki.

Terlihat berbeda!

Luffy yang ada di depannya terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dengan bibir yang jauh lebih berbentuk dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit keruh akan sesuatu. Tidak terlalu bercahaya seperti dulu ataupun polos seperti yang ia ingat. Mungkin kalau Ace perkirakan, Luffy yang ada di depannya sudah lebih dari usia dua puluh tahunan.

 _Tes!_

Perlahan, air mata kembali mengalir. Hal itu sukses membuat Luffy sangat kaget dan berusha melonggarkan pelukannya dari Ace. Mungkin dirinya membuat Ace sesak nafas karenanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ace? Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi kau bisa pulang. Kedua orang tuamu pasti akan segera datang untuk menjemputmu."

Orang tua? Maksudnya seorang Ayah?

Ayah yang ia punya hanya Edward Newgate seorang!

Sedangan Ibunya sudah lama meninggal demi melahirkan anak terkutuk seperti dirinya.

Jangan bercanda!

Semuanya tidak mungkin terjadi!

Mereka semua sudah meninggal!

Mereka.. tidak akan ada untuknya!

 _Tes!_

 _Tes!_

 _Tes!_

Lama-kelamaan air mata makin deras mengalir. Hal itu sukses membuat Luffy semakin khawatir dan membuat dirinya jadi salah tingkah. Luffy hanya berharap Ace bisa kembali tenang seperti biasanya dan dan tidak mudah merengek seperti sekarang ni.

Ya. Ini tidak biasa bagi Ace yang _dikenal_ oleh Luffy.

Lalu, dengan mengelus surai raven bocah dalam pelukannya akhirnya Luffy pun dapat tersenyum karena isak tangis Ace yang perlahan mulai mereda.

* * *

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Luffy beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum suara bell aneh mulai berbunyi dan membuat anak-anak seusianya bersorak gembira.

Di depan sebuah gerbang, Ace sampai tercengang dan nyaris tak percaya tepatnya pada seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang bergelombang dengan bintik-bintik yang henghiasi wajahnya.

Tak ada gerakan untuk beberapa saat selain tubuh yang gemetar dengan kaki yang seakan tak berpijak di atas tanah.

Ace mengenal wanita itu.

Ace selalu ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Ace merindukan wanita itu.

Dan wanita itu—

Ibu kandungnya.

"L-Lu.." Ace mulai menengok ke arah belakang di mana Luffy hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dengan tangan yang makin mendorong Ace untuk maju ke depan.

"Iya, Ace.. itu Mama-mu." Luffy mencoba meyakinkan bocah di depannya. Tangan terus ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Ace yang sebenarnya terasa berat karena terlihat membeku di tempat. "Kau merindukan Mama-mu 'kan, Ace? Sekarang pergi dan temui dia."

"Ace!" Rouge, nama dari wanita cantik tersebut terlihat mulai tersenyum senang. Ia pun terlihat mulai berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang mulai ia buka lebar. Ace sampai terlonjak kaget. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan kaki yang perlahan mulai bergerak. Selanjutnya Ace mulai berlari dan membuat Rouge menangkap Ace kecil dengan pelukan yang begitu lembut.

Rouge sampai terkekeh. Apa dirinya terlalu lama dalam perjalanannya menuju taman kanak-kanak tempat di mana putranya belajar?

"Oh.. anakku sayang sepertinya kau sangat merindukan, Mama ya?"

"Sangat! _Hiks_! Aku sangat merindukan— Mama!"

Rouge hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia mulai mengelus surai raven putra kecilnya yang makin membuat Ace memeluk wanita di depannya semakin erat. Air matanya juga tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Yang ada sebuah senyuman perlahan mulai terbentuk dengan hati yang perlahan mulai terasa tenang. Ace.. sangat senang karena dapat memeluk sang Mama seperti sekarang ini.

Sampai tiba-tiba—

"Aceeeeeeeee!" Sekali lagi. Ace dibuat terkesiap kaget ketika dirinya mendengar suara dari seorang pria yang tak pernah ingin ia dengar dan kenal! Ayahnya hanya Edward Newgate seorang! Bukannya—Gol D. Roger!

"Putraku tercinta! Aku merindukanmu, Nak! Ayo sini dan peluk, Papa! _Muach! Muach! Muach!_ "

" _ARGGHHH_! Lepaskan aku! Dan jangan cium aku seenakmu, sialan!" Ace terus berontak. Ia tidak terima di sentuh oleh pria yang sangat ia benci!

Sedangkan di sisi lain terlihatlah Rouge yang mulai mendekati Luffy yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempat untuk menyadarkan pemuda tersebut dari lamunannya. Luffy sampai ikut terlonjak kaget. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh dan membuat Rouge menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Ace terus berontak sampai lama-kelamaan tubuh Ace mulai bergetar dengan wajah yang kian memerah menahan emosinya. Di sebelahnya tampak Luffy dan Rouge yang terlihat sedang bercanda ria sambil terkekeh pelan. Bahkan dari yang awalnya Ace berontak kini ia pun malah ikut terkekeh dengan air mata yang kembali bercucuan. Luffy dan Rouge sampai kaget tak beda dengan Roger yang dengan cepat berusaha membuat wajah lucu sebisanya.

Tak lama kemudian tawa Ace perlahan makin menjadi, hal itu membuat Luffy dan Rouge mulai tenang dan akhirnya dapat bernapas dengan lega kembali.

Bahkan Ace merasa senang ada di dunia ini. Dunia aneh yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Tidak masalah jika Luffy bukanlah adiknya atau Sabo bukanlah saudaranya. Yang penting mereka ada. Sama seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Roger. Cepat sekali kau bertemu dengan putramu."

"Oh.. Edward.. Tentu saja."

Dan Ace pun tak bisa menghilangkan sedikitpun senyuman di wajahnya. Terutama pada bocah bocah di segala usia yang kini ada di belakang Edward Newgate yang di dunianya adalah saudara-saudara angkatnya.

Dan mungkin karena Edward merasa Ace tengah memperhatikan dirinya akhirnya Edward pun menoleh dan mulai menyapa bocah di sebelahnya.

"Halo, nak. Kau tampak sehat rupanya. _Guraguragura_. Ya walaupun keningmu tampak merah."

Dan dengan itu Ace pun menutupi keningnya dan membuat kedua orang tuanya kaget dan mulai menoleh ke arah Luffy yang disaat bersamaan mulai menutup mulutnya kaget.

Tentu saja. Luffy harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada keluarga _Gold_ tentang apa yang terjadi pada putra kesayangan mereka.

.

.

.

Esoknya dan hari-hari baru.

Ace sudah mulai mengerti siapa dirinya. Di mana dirinya tinggal. Apa pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana posisinya di dunia ini dan apa yang harus ia lakukan setiap harinya. Ace sangat senang. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu Luffy lagi hari ini.

.

.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang waktunya untuk bercerita." Luffy mulai membuka suaranya. Ia perlahan duduk dan membuat Ace dan yang lainnya berlarian untuk mengelilingi Luffy di mana pria muda tersebut perlahan membuka buku di pangkuannya tentang petualangan seorang calon Raja bajak Laut.

Ace sampai terdiam di tempat ketika Luffy membacakan ceritanya. Bibir Ace juga terlihat mulai melengkung untuk membuat sebuah senyuman diikuti dengan tatapan rindu yang ia perlihatkan. Cerita tersebut seakan sama persis dengan apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh seseorang.

Ya.. Cerita tersebut sama persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh adik bodohnya yang ada di dunianya yang satu lagi.

.

.

.

Ace bermain.

Ace belajar.

Ace melakukan semuanya bersama semua teman-temanya termasuk Sabo yang sekarang sudah mulai dekat dengannya.

Bahkan bocah-bocah yang ia ketahui menjadi nakama adiknya di dunia lain sudah mulai bisa bicara akrab padanya. Mereka bersama bercerita dan bermain bahkan Law yang tadinya bersikap acuh nampak mulai mendekat karena dorongan dari guru favoritnya tersebut.

Ya.

Ace bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Dunia-nya yang semula hancur kini telah terbangun kembali. Bahkan dunianya yang sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan karena orang-orang yang dulunya tidak ada kini ada di sekelilingnya.

Ace merasa sangat senang. Ia berharap bisa tinggal di dunia ini selamanya.

Itupun.. jika ada yang mengijinkannya.

* * *

"Ace. Kau dapat nilai seratus. Aku sangat bangga padamu." Luffy mulai berucap lembut. Ia mulai menyerahkan kertas di tangannya pada Ace yang hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Bahkan Ace merasa aneh sendiri ketika dipuji oleh Luffy. Walau pada kenyataannya Luffy yang ada di dunia ini adalah seorang guru TK yang harus ia hormati dan bukannya seorang adik bodoh yang bisa sesuka hati ia bentak dan pukul.

"Terimakasih, Lu. Ini juga karena kau yang telah mengajarkan semuanya dengan susah payah padaku."

" _Shishishi_. Kau berbicara seperti seorang pria dewasa saja, Ace."

Tentu saja, Lu.. Ace sebenarnya sudah cocok menjadi seorang pria dewasa. Ia pernah menginjak usia dua puluh tahunan saat dirinya meregang nyawa di tangan seorang pria terkutuk yang ia benci.

"Sayangnya aku hanya anak kecil, Lu. Aku bukan orang seperti yang kau bayangkan. Oh iya.. aku punya sebuah hadiah untukmu."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Luffy antusias. "Apa itu daging?" Dan di lanjut dengan kedua mata Luffy yang terlihat berbinar-binar. Ace sampai mengalami _sweatdrop._ Dirinya tidak menyangka jika Luffy di depannya sangat mirip dengan Luffy yang ia kenal.

" _Hahahaha_! Bukan, bod— m-maksudku.. yang ingin ku berikan padamu adalah sebuah seni origami."

"..." Luffy terdiam. Ia terlihat menerima apa yang barusan di berikan oleh Ace. Dan rupanya benda tersebut adalah beberapa lembar kertas yang dilipat sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna-warni. Luffy sampai tersenyum senang. Dirinya sangat bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Ace.."

"Tidak.. tapi terimakasih, Luffy."

.

.

Hari-hari yang sangat indah. Ace sudah mulai bisa menikmati tiap harinya di dunia aneh tersebut. Rouge, Mama-nya yang sangat cantik terlihat menggandeng tangan kirinya dengan lembut. Senyumannya yang amat indah malah membuat wajah Ace merona merah. Ace berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Rouge terkekeh pelan karena tingkah laku putranya tersebut. Sedangkan di sebelah kanannya terlihatlah Roger yang menyeringai sambil tertawa dan membuat Ace mendengus kesal. Ya, walau tak lama kemudian Ace ikut tersenyum seraya mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan sang Papa.

.

.

Ace besenang-senang. Berjalan-jalan dengan kedua orang tuanya ke semua tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi. Bermain bola dengan beberapa teman barunya yang ia temui di sepanjang perjalanan bahkan berkenalan dengan Edward Newgate dan seluruh putra angkatnya.

Ace sangat senang. Sangat sangat senang. Apalagi saat kedua orang tuanya membawa dirinya ke pantai dengan hiasan matahari terbenam yang sangat cantik dan indah.

Rasanya Ace ingin segera berangkat ke tempat Luffy untuk menceritakan semua pengalamannya pada sang adik yang sekarang telah menjadi gurunya terebut.

.

.

Luffy yang mendengar cerita panjang Ace esok harinya hanya bisa memamerkan senyuman manis yang ia miliki. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri jika kedua mata Luffy nampak berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar seakan menahan sebuah isakan.

Seakan menjadi bocah sejati, Ace— tak bisa merasakan rasa kesedihan yang di perlihatkan oleh mantan adiknya tersebut..

.

.

Sampai, ketika sore datang dan kedua orang tua Ace telat datang untuk menjemput putra mereka. Berbeda dengan seluruh teman-temannya yang terlihat berlarian ke arah orang tua mereka termasuk Sabo yang sekarang sudah menjadi teman baiknya.

"ACE! AKU DULUAN YA!" Sabo terlihat mulai melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ace yang hanya bisa terduduk di sebuah bangku dengan tangan yang ikut melambai.

"Kami juga duluan ya, Ace." Bahkan Vivi, Nami dan Robin terlihat ikut berpamitan di mana tiga orang wanita cantik dengan warna rambut berbeda terlihat menunggu di mobil mereka masing-masing.

Ace hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum akhirnya terpuruk sedih. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru TK yang tak lain adalah Luffy mulai mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Ace.

Ia mulai mengelus surai raven Ace seraya membuka suaranya.

"Jangan sedih Ace.. Papa dan Mama-mu pasti akan segera datang." Mendengar hal itu Ace perlahan mulai bergeser dan makin mendekat tepat di sebelah Luffy. Di mana dirinya terlihat meringkuk dan membuat Luffy terkekeh kecil.

" _Shishishi_. Anak kecil memang lucu. Aku berharap memiliki satu seperti dirimu, Ace."

"... Memiliki satu?" Beo Ace dengan nada sedikit kaget. "Memangnya— kau.. s-sudah menikah, Lu?" Ace tampak kembali bertanya, wajahnya tampak terlihat pucat setelah dirinya mendengar ucapan mantan adiknya tesebut barusan. Luffy hanya bisa terkekeh, ia terlihat merona merah dengan tangan yang mulai memainkan syal kuning yang tengah ia kenakan. Lalu dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali Luffy pun membenarkan ucapan Ace.

"S-sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama Ace. Aku sudah menikah di usiaku yang saat itu baru menginjak delapan belas tahun. Dan itu artinya aku sudah menikah hampir enam tahun lamanya. _Shishishi_. Tapi.. Memiliki anak terlalu susah. Makanya aku ingin menjadi guru di taman kanak-kanak. Agar aku bisa bermain dengan mereka dan melupakan apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan." Luffy tampak terpuruk. Hal itu membuat Ace terdiam dengan ekspresi kesedihan yang ia perlihatkan. Apa istri Luffy tidak bisa punya keturunan dalam artian wanita tersebut mandul atau.. Sebaliknya?

Atau istrinya Luffy pernah keguguran dan sampai sekarang takut untuk memiliki anak lagi?

Oh.. apa jangan-jangan istrinya Luffy belum siapa membuat anak?

Atau—

Pada akhirnya Ace terus berdebat dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai Roger dan Rouge datang dan meminta maaf pada Luffy dengan alasan pekerjaan mereka yang sangat menumpuk.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Ace. Aku merasa malu karena tidak bisa seperti diriimu, Luffy."

" _Shishishi_. Jangan begitu Nyonya Gold Saya senang karena dapat menemani Ace."

"Ku harap Ace tidak nakal."

"Tentu saja tidak Nyonya Gold."

"Rouge! Panggil aku dengan nama Rouge! Aku kan sudah sering mengatakannya padamu, Luffy."

" _Shishishi_. Benar juga. Maaf.. tapi saya masih belum terbiasa." Ace tersenyum. Melihat Mama dan mantan adiknya berinteraksi membuat hati Ace gembira. Ia jadi lupa tentang pembicaraan mereka mengenai istri adiknya tersebut.

"Oh iya, Luffy.. Suami-mu belum datang ya?"

 **Deg!**

Ace terbelalak. Ia mulai melihat ke arah sang Mama lalu pada Luffy yang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya sedih.

"Dia tidak mau menjemputku jika aku terus bekerja di taman kanak-kanak."

"... Aku mengerti." Ucap Rouge seraya menepuk lembut bahu pemuda di depannya. "Suami-mu hanya tidak pernah merasakan punya anak yang penurut. Lihatlah Ace. Sudah dia adalah anak yang tampan namun ia juga adalah anak yang sangat baik dan jujur."

Luffy terkekeh. Ia merasa cemburu pada wanita pirang di depannya.

"Anda beruntung nyonya.. M-maksud saya.. Rouge." Ucap Luffy yang terlihat mengoreksi nama wanita di depannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Luffy mulai menyentuh bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya dengan perlahan. Merasa ingat bagaimana dirinya mendapatkan bekas luka tesebut dari seorang gadis muda yang menyerangnya delapan tahun yang lalu. "Andai saya di ijinkan untuk mengadopsi anak pasti saya akan sangat senang dan tak perlu bekerja di taman kanak-kanak seperti sekarang ini."

Ace yang mendengar ucapan Luffy barusan perlahan makin terbelalak kaget. Ia juga berusaha mendekati Luffy yang masih tampak terpuruk sedih. Namun sebelum dirinya sampai mendekati Luffy tiba-tiba Ace langsung di gendong oleh Roger yang sangat ingin memeluknya.

"Mana putra Papa yang lucu!?"

"Tidak! LEPASKAN AKU!" Ace berusaha berontak. Ia masih ingin mendengar percakapan Luffy dan juga Mama-nya.

"Luffy.." Rouge mulai memanggil nama pria muda di depannya dengan lembut. Tak lupa iapun ikut menurunkan tangan kiri Luffy yang masih asik menyentuh luka di bawah mata kirinya. "Suatu hari nanti suami-mu pasti akan mengerti dan mau mengadopsi anak di keluarga kalian. Dia hanya masih trauma dengan tingkah laku putri kandungnya yang dengan tega membunuh istri pertamanya bahkan melukai dirimu." Luffy tampak kembali terpuruk walau lama-kelamaan Luffy perlahan tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang terlihat masih berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tetap mencintainya.. Walau dia benci aku karena terus berkerja di taman kanak-kanak."

"Sudahlah, Luffy. Kau jangan bersedih. Suami-mu hanya ingin kau tetap aman dan selamat. Ia hanya tidak mau kau kenapa-napa sama seperti mending istrinya itu. Aku yakin suami-mu pasti akan segera melupakan rasa takut dan khawatirnya lalu dia mau mengadopsi anak seperti yang kau ingin—

"Bahkan dia terlihat acuh di hari ini." Potong Luffy dengan nada makin sedih. "Padahal hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke-enam."

"..." Rouge tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia mulai melihat ke arah sang suami yang perlahan mulai tersenyum dengan kepala yang mulai mengangguk. Rouge sampai berbunga senang, ia langsung menggenggam tangan Luffy dengan eratnya.

"Luffy... ikutlah dengan kami." Ajak Rouge dengan lembut. Ia juga terlihat membisiki Luffy agar putra kecilnya tidak mendengar suara mereka barang sedikitpun. "Kau tahu? Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Ace, makanya kami telat datang menjemputnya. Kau tahu acara harus terlihat sangat meriah dan menyenangkan." Luffy terlonjak kaget. Walau tak dapat di pungkiri jika sebuah senyuman mulai terbentuk dengan kepala yang langsung mengangguk pasti.

"Aku mau ikut!"

" _Fufufu_.. aku sudah menduga kalau itu adalah jawabanmu. Kalau begitu ayo per—

"Pulang!"

Luffy dan Rouge menoleh. Begitu juga Roger dan Ace yang perlahan terbelalak dengan jantung yang kini berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Bahkan Rouge sampai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Luffy dan lebih memilih mundur beberapa langkah karena merasa takut dengan sosok pria di depannya.

Di arah lain terlihatlah Ace yang perlahan mulai menggeram. Matanya menunjukan kebencian dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Di depan sana telah berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dengan topi putih yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal dan hal itu membuat Ace makin menggeram karena dapat melihat sosok pria yang pernah membunuhnya ada dan tengah menatap benci pada apapun di sekelilingnya. Roger yang melihat Ace sampai kebingungan kiranya kenapa dengan anaknya yang lucu ini?

"Sakazuki!" Luffy mulai memanggil dengan nada riang di mana pria bernama Sakazuki tersebut langsung mendapatkan sebuah pelukan dari mantan adiknya tersebut.

Ace yang melihat kejadian di depannya sampai kembali terbelalak shock dengan tubuh yang terlihat gemetar. Ia tidak terima mantan adiknya memeluk seorang pembunuh seperti pria di depannya.

"Ace?" Roger mulai bertanya dengan bingung. Bahkan dirinya sampai melotot kaget ketika tiba-tiba anak tersayangnya melompat dari pelukannya dan berlari ke arah Sakazuki dan membuat Rouge ikut terbelalak kaget. Selanjutnya, Ace mulai menyerang, ia mulai menendang kaki si pria dan membuat Luffy terlonjak dari tempat ia berdiri.

Sakazuki hampir saja membalas jika saja Luffy tidak menahan suaminya tersebut dan Rouge tidak membawa Ace menjauh dengan segera.

"Bocah sialan!" Sakazuki mulai memaki kesal. "Kalau kau bukan anak kecil sudah dilubangi dadamu itu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

 **DEG!**

Ace kembali terbelalak kaget sampai ingatan ketika pria berpangkat Admiral tersebut melubangi dadanya dengan tinju berlapis magma sampai berlubang. Ace sampai mencengkeram bagian dadanya sendiri. Ia terus mempelototi Sakazuki dengan murkanya.

"Dan Kau!" Tunjuk Sakazuki ke arah Luffy yang langsung merunduk takut. "Segeralah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu! kalau kau keluar aku akan setuju untuk mengadopsi anak." Luffy langsung mendongak dengan segera. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar dengan kedua mata yang terlihat berbinar senang. Bahkan tanpa pikir panjang Luffy langsung mengangguk dan membuat Ace yang masih berada dalam pelukan Rouge terbelalak shock.

"L-Luff—

"IYA! Aku akan segera keluar dari pekerjaanku! Aku mau mengadopsi anak, Sakazuki! Aku mau sekali!"

Sakazuki hanya bisa menyeringai. Ia juga terlihat menatap Ace dengan seringai yang makin menjadi. Sampai, ia teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Oh iya.. Aku ingat jika kau adalah penggemar berat _Soul_ _King_. Kau tahu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya yang sedang menyamar tadi siang. Dan sebagai tanda tutup mulut untukku dia memberiku sebuah lagu yang nama gadis-gadis itu diganti menjadi namamu."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Luffy yang terlihat sangat senang di mana Sakazuki mulai mengangguk dan memasangkan sepasang earphone di telinga Luffy.

Bahkan dengan sengaja Sakazuki memperlihatkan keromantisan nya pada Ace yang langsung membuat bocah raven tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima dengan tubuh yang perlahan mulai berontak. Rouge sampai kewalahan bahkan Roger langsung membantu sang istri untuk menenangkan putra mereka yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Luffy.." Ace berusaha memanggil namun, pria muda yang ia panggil tidak menoleh barang sedikitpun dan malah mencubit tangan nakal sang suami yang dengan sembarangan menggelitiki pinggangnya.

"Luffy.." Sekali lagi, Ace berusaha memanggil Luffy yang terlihat masih menikmati lagu dari musisi kesukaannya.

 _Tes!_

"Luffy.." Dan sekali lagi, Ace berusaha memanggil nama mantan adiknya tersebut yang terlihat kembali melompat ke pelukan pembunuhnya dengan wajah yang terlihat riang gembira.

 _Tes!_

 _Tes!_

 _Tes!_

Air mata makin deras mengalir. Tubuh Ace makin gemetar hebat dengan hati yang perlahan hancur berkeping-keping.

Ace tak kuasa lagi melihat kemesraan mereka apalagi saat Sakazuki mengacak surai raven Luffy dan dibalas gandengan tangan dari mantan adiknya tersebut yang membuat Ace makin merengek sedih.

Perlahan, Sakazuki mulai melepas earphone yang digunakan oleh Luffy lalu membisiki pria muda tersebut walau suaranya masih dapat didengar oleh ketiga orang di sebelahnya.

"Aku ada hadiah spesial untukmu, sayang. Ini sebagai kejutan untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ke-enam."

Luffy yang mendengar ucapan sang suami barusan tiba-tiba makin berbinar senang di mana Sakazuki kembali memakaikan earphonenya di telinga Luffy dan membuat pria muda tersebut makin menjerit senang. Bahkan lebih senang lagi ketika musisi berjulukan Soul King terebut meneriakan; _Selamat merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan yang ke_ - _enam, yohohoho!_ Dengan nada yang begitu ceria.

" _Hiks_!" Perlahan Ace mulai terisak. Rasa sakit dan perih di bagian ulu hatinya makin terasa ketika pria pembunuh tersebut mulai menggenggam tangan Luffy dan membawanya pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri barusan.

Ace berusaha mengejar.

"L-Luffy.." Tapi tetap tidak di dengar barang sedikitpun.

Bahkan sampai Sakazuki dan Luffy menyeberang jalan suara Ace tetap tidak mendapat balasan barang sedikit saja.

"Luffy!" Kali ini Ace makin berontak. Hasilnya membuat Rouge makin kesusahan dan akhirnya kehilangan pegangannya pada sang putra. Roger sampai terbelalak kaget begitu juga dengan Rouge yang berusaha mengejar putra mereka yang terlihat mengikuti dua pria di depannya.

"ACE!" Bahkan Rouge berusaha memanggil nama sang putra yang masih saja berlari sampai—

"ACCEEE!" Rouge meneriakkan nama putranya lebih keras lagi ketika wanita cantik tersebut melihat sebuah mobil melaju ke arah putranya. Roger pun berusaha memacu langkahnya walau semuanya akan terlihat sangat sia-sia.

"..."

 **BRAK!**

Pada akhirnya tabrakan pun terjadi dan Ace tergeletak di tengah trotoar dengan bersimbah darah.

"ACCEEEEEEE!" Rouge mulai berteriak histeris dan karena jeritan tersebut earphone yang semula dipakai oleh Luffy sampai terlepas dan membuat pria muda tersebut menoleh dan akhirnya ikut terbelalak kaget.

"ACE!"

Luffy mulai berlari menolong Ace. Di sebelahnya terlihatlah Rouge tampak menangis dan Roger yang terus berusaha memanggil ambulance. Beberapa orang yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam di tempat, merasa kasihan pada sosok bocah yang berada dalam pelukan seorang pria muda bersurai raven.

"Ace! Bertahanlah! _Hiks_.. ku mohon!"

Darah terus bercucuran.

"L-Luffy.." Suara kecil perlahan mulai terdengar. Hal itu membuat Luffy makin banjir air mata dengan tangan yang berusaha ia gunakan untuk terus menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidung dan juga bagian kening Ace kecil.

"Iya.. _hiks_! Aku disini..."

"..." Ace tak kuasa membalas ucapan Luffy dan lebih memilih tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang berusaha ia angkat. Namun—

 **Tap!**

 **DEG!**

Ace terbelalak kaget ketika tanpa ia tahu Sakazuki lah orang yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Hal itu membuat Ace makin gemetar dengan jantung yang makin berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Apalagi saat Sakazuki menyeringai dan membuat hati Ace makin terasa sakit.

Namun bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan oleh Ace melainkan tangan Sakazuki yang perlahan mencengkeram dengan erat sampai menyakiti tangan kecil Ace. Tidak hanya itu, namun—

 _Cup!_

Pria sialan itu dengan berani mulai mengecup surai raven Luffy tepat di depan matanya. Tangan kirinya juga terlihat bergerak nakal di mana tangan pria sialan itu terlihat melonggarkan syal kuning yang dikenakan oleh Luffy sampai memperlihatkan bercak merah yang menghiasi leher mantan adiknya tersebut. Ace hanya bisa merintih, bibirnya masih terus bergetar dengan air mata dan darah yang terus saja mengalir tanpa henti.

Tubuhnya sekan lumpuh total!

"Ayo kita bawa anak ini ke rumah sakit. Menunggu _Ambulance_ terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa anak ini _mati_ di tempat."

 **Deg!**

Ace makin membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan bibir yang makin bergetar ketika kedua telinganya mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh pria sialan tesebut.

Apa tadi katanya?

Mati?

Mati?

MATI?

Dirinya akan mati lagi?

"..."

Perlahan kejang mulai terjadi. Sontak saja hal tesebut membuat Rouge makin menjerit histeris. Di sisi lain Roger terlihat sangat takut. Ia mulai mendatangi pelaku penabrakan putranya dan menghajar pria tersebut dengan gemas.

Sementara itu Sakazuki masih saja menyeringai sampai jantung Ace terasa sakit dan akhirnya—

 **Deg!**

Ace menutup kedua matanya dengan helaan nafas panjang yang berhasil lolos dengan mudahnya.

"ACE!" Luffy mulai memanggil sedih. Ia berusaha mencari letak denyut nadi bocah tersebut namun tak dapat ia rasakan. Jangankan denyut nadinya bahkan suara jantung dan tarikan napas Ace sudah tak dapat di rasakan oleh Luffy.

Perlahan, Luffy mulai menjauh. Ia mulai melihat kedua tangannya yang sekarang berlumuran dengan darah merah yang begitu banyak. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari sekilas ingatan aneh tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Ingatan tentang seorang pria muda yang tergeletak di depannya dengan punggung yang berlubang bercampur dengan darah can cairan magma yang masih membara. Tubuh Luffy juga terlihat bergetar, ia terus memundurkan langkahnya sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah batu. Perlahan, Luffy mulai menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia menjerit histeris detik itu juga.

Ace.. mungkin sudah tak terselamatkan.

.

.

.

" _Hiks_! Bangunlah, Ace." Tangan mungil mulai terulur. Dan pemilik tangan mungil tersebut adalah seorang bocah pirang dengan gigi atas yang berlubang. Ia terlihat duduk di sebuah kursi seraya menangisi seorang bocah di atas sebuah ranjang rawat setiap sore selama seminggu ini. Bahkan di arah lain terlihatlah Rouge yang masih saja menangis di pelukan sang suami. Disebelah mereka terlihat pula seorang Edward Newgate yang ikut menjenguk di temani semua anak angkatnya sama halnya dengan Luffy yang terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami seraya memeluk beberapa bunga kertas yang pernah di buat oleh Ace untuknya.

Tak lama kemudian gerakan mulai terasa dan Sabo mulai berteriak senang setelahnya.

"ACE! kau suda—

"LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!" Ace mulai membentak dengan nada emosi. Tak lupa iapun terlihat mendorong Sabo kecil sampai terjatuh dari kursi ke arah lantai yang dingin . "Kenapa kau ada di sini, eh? Awas saja! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam sebuah lomba lari!"

"... _Hiks_!" Perlahan, bibir Sabo makin gemetar sebelum akhirnya ia makin terisak dan berakhir lari ke pelukan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Luffy yang melihat kejadian tersebut sampai kebingungan namun tidak dengan Sakazuki yang hanya bisa menyeringai dan di tatap bingung oleh Ace kecil yang terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat mulai menangis bahagia.

 _Tes!_

 _._

 _._

Air mata.

 _Tes!_

 _._

 _._

Yang terus menetes.

 _Tes!_

 _._

 _._

Api yang dingin perlahan mulai terbentuk sebelum akhirnya melahap dan menyelimuti tubuh tak kasat mata Ace dari mulai kakinya yang terlihat tak berpijak di atas lantai. Perlahan kedua kaki Ace mulai menghilang dan Ace dalam wujud arwah hanya bisa menangisi ketidakberdayaan dirinya di hari ini.

Sakit!

Sakit sekali.

Dan Sakazuki masih saja menyeringai puas menikmati lenyapnya Ace yang makin meremang dan sebentar lagi hilang dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Pria itu... dia menang dan Ace yakin pria sialan itu tahu siapa dirinya yang ada dalam tubuh bocah yang ia rasuki selama dua minggu ini.

Seringainya makin membuat hati Ace sakit. Namun yang membuat hati Ace makin sakit adalah mantan adiknya yang terus saja memeluk pria sialan tersebut tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah dirinya.

.

Api yang dingin terus saja melahap seluruh bagian tubuh Ace dan penglihatan terakhir Ace adalah tentang Sakazuki dan mantan adiknya yang mulai mengecup bibir satu sama lain dan di lanjut dengan Luffy yang ikut mengerubuni seorang bocah raven yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan Ace.

.

.

 _Tes!_

 _Dingin._

 _Tes!_

 _Sangat dingin._

 _Tes!_

 _Tak ada api._

 _Tes!_

 _Tak ada kedua orang tuanya._

 _Tes!_

 _Tak ada Edward Newgate dan semua anak angkatnya._

 _Tes!_

 _Tidak ada Sabo dan semua nakama adiknya._

 _Tes!_

 _Tak ada kehidupan_

 _Tes!_

 _Dan... tak ada Luffy._

 _._

 _Dingin. Dingin sekali._

 _Tes!_

"Dingin.. _hiks_! Dingin sekali."

Dan Ace... hanya bisa meringkuk kedinginan seraya menangisi dunianya yang hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **Fin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: halo halo ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic baru xD. Kerjaan saya ngutang mulu. Jehehe. Tapi gak apa apa. Saya janji akan nyicil kok. Wkwkwkwk. Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari kata _Reinkarnasi_. Walau saya tidak tahu bagaimana proses Reinkarnasi berlangsung. Makanya saya menulis Gol. D menjadi Gold du dunia tersebut. *lol* Btw.. apakah sungguh ada yang suka SakaLu seperti saya? Soalnya ada satu fic lagi yang berkisah tentang mereka. Yang jadi masalah hanya satu; saya lagi males ngetik buat ngelanjutin. Wkwkwkwk, okay., sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain.**


End file.
